1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus that performs MRI while moving a patient table and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging apparatus acquires an image to provide medical examination information of a patient. Examples of the medical imaging apparatuses include an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, an X-ray tomography apparatus, and an MRI apparatus. The MRI apparatus holds an important position in medical imaging since image capturing conditions are relatively easy, contrast in soft tissue is excellent, and various diagnostic information images may be provided.
A continuously moving table (CMT) technique, one of MRI techniques, performs MRI while moving a patient table at a uniform speed to acquire MR data from a position nearest the isocenter of a magnet assembly.